1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a subcutaneously implantable hydrocephalus shunt system.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
In medicine, a connection between normally separated vessels or cavities is called a shunt. Various synthetic shunts are known. Malformations that occur in nature and likewise make a connection between vessels or cavities are not considered in the following use of the term shunt.
Shunts between the arterial and venous circulatory system may be important. This type of shunt may serve to improve the oxygen supply of the patient.
With dialysis patients, a shunt is implanted in order to develop a high volume vessel for hemodialysis.
A shunt may be provided between the Areteria radians and the Vena cephalica on the forearm.
For patients with kidney damage, dialysis shunts may be essential for survival.
In neurosurgery with hydrocephalus cases, the shunt may be of major importance for draining off the liquor. This is mostly a tube or passage led subcutaneously from the cranium down through the throat into the upper vena cava or from the thoracic wall to the abdominal cavity.
There are also various other shunts of lesser importance.
Shunts provided for hydrocephalus may be provided with a valve in order to control or regulate the discharge of the liquor in the shunt. More recently, adjustable valves may be used. The drain liquid is then the liquor.
Various ailments of the patients can be alleviated not only by liquid discharge, but also through treatment with medicaments/pharmaceuticals, and possibly eliminated and/or reduced and/or minimized. The technical problem of the present application was to administer to the patient these medicaments/pharmaceuticals in liquid form or with the aid of liquids.